The present invention relates to a seat slide adapted for a vehicle, wherein a seat is movable without physical human power.
A seat slide is known, wherein the rotational drive of a lead screw located in an upper rail causes the upper rail to be moved relative to a lower rail for movement of the seat supported to the upper rail in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle.
The upper rail is configured in a U-shape in section, for example, by pressing. The lead screw extends coaxially with the upper rail. The end of the upper rail is provided with an end cap serving as the bearing for the end of the lead screw.
The end cap includes a guide wall projecting along the inner face of the upper rail and abutting on the inner face; and a bearing rotatably supporting the end of the lead screw.
In the above seat slide, however, the mating of the guide wall identical in shape with the inner face of the upper rail allows the end cap to be retained at a predetermined position and preventing tottering, as is preferable. The mating of portions with each other, however, still requires a high predetermined mating positional accuracy. In other words, the range of both components of necessary dimension control accuracy to maintain in mating is large, and the burden of necessary quality control is large, thus reducing productive efficiency as a whole.
An object is to provide a seat slide wherein the range for dimensional control of the portions of an end cap and upper rail when mating with each other is reduced to improve productive efficiency.
The invention provides a seat slide. The seat slide includes a first guide. The seat slide includes a second guide configured to be guided by the first guide. The second guide supports a seat. The seat slide includes a leading member configured to move the second guide relative to the first guide. The seat slide includes a cap mounted to the second guide. The cap includes a first support for supporting the leading member. The cap includes a second support extending from the first support for supporting the second guide.
The first and second guides preferably are adapted to a slide-type or a roller-type.
Preferably, the cap covers an end of the second guide.
Preferably, second supports extend symmetrically relative to the first support.
Preferably, the cap includes a first wall facing the end of the second guide. The first wall is formed as a unit with one of the first and second supports.
Preferably, the second guide includes a first locking part. The cap includes a second wall extending from the first wall. The second wall includes a second locking part locked with the first locking part. This includes both of variations that the first locking part includes an opening, while the second locking part includes a projection and that the first locking part includes a projection, while the second locking part includes an opening. The second wall is preferably located inside or outside the first guide.
Preferably, the cap is molded of a resin. The resin includes, for example, polypropylene.
According to the invention, the abutment of the second support on the second guide causes the restriction of the second guide from tottering relative to the cap. Thus, the first support is retained at a predetermined position for supporting the leading member. At this time, the mating of the second guide with the cap is performed within a considerably short range of the end of the second support. This allows the range necessary for mating dimension control to be considerably narrowed. Thus, production efficiency is improved, without necessity of the accurate dimension control over long range.
Even if projections such as burr occurred when the projections were positioned so as not to correspond with the end of the second support, the cap was mounted to the second guide, without modification of the second guide. Thus, in this respect, production efficiency is improved.
In addition, the formation of the second support extending from the first support allows the first support to be reinforced by the second support. Thus, the first support is reduced in thickness, allowing it to be light-weight and reducing productive costs.
The unitary formation of the first wall with one of the first and second supports as a unit allows the first wall to be reinforced. Thus, the first wall is reduced in thickness, allowing it to be light-weight and reducing production costs. In addition, the reinforcement of the first wall allows the second wall extending from the first wall to be reliably supported. Thus, cap is prevented from dropping off and out of the second guide.
The unitary molding of the cap allows the cap to be produced in a short time in large quantities and at a low cost. In addition, the reinforcement of the first support and the first wall provides sufficient strength, even when using a widely used resin. Thus, the productive cost was is reduced.